A Case Of Writer's Block
by Owlsweety
Summary: A girl is a simple fanfiction author with one problem: writer's block. To cure it, she goes for a walk, but instead takes an unexpected trip down a "rabbit hole"...and into another world. Rating may change. EnvyxOC
1. Falling through the rabbit hole

Welp, it was Sunday, the last day of my extremely relaxing weekend, and what did I have to show for it? I had about one drawing and an almost finished History project. Say it with me—LAME. I mean, come on. Who does History on the last weekend before the end of school?

I sighed and looked out the window, thinking about the unfinished project that I should have been working on instead of lazing around. I watched a bird whistle a sweet tune from my window. At least IT had something to do.

I sighed and turned back to my computer. I stared at the little cursor, blinking in and out of existence. This was one of the worst cases of writer's block I had EVER had. In fact, I figured that the words writer's block must have come from the fact that the condition was like encasing your writing muse in large, thick blocks and making her have nothing to do but watch mimes. (I have no idea where the mimes came from, but that's how I always pictured it.)

I closed my eyes and bashed my head repeatedly into the keyboard, filling the once empty screen with lots of random letters. "WHY THE HECK CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING?"

When I had finally stopped my bashing, I had a massive headache, and my laptop was completely going haywire. I looked up and clasped my hands together. I was an Atheist, and I knew that the Christian God or whatever completely hated my guts for that, but hey, it was worth a shot.

I closed my eyes. "Hey, God! If you can find a great way to cure me of my writer's block, maybe I'll start believing in you! Because I've got thousands of bloodthirsty readers raving for me to update on Fanfiction! (HA. I SERIOUSLY DOUBT I HAVE EVEN _ONE_ READER.)

I opened my eyes and looked at the blinking cursor on the screen.

Nothing.

I moaned and shut off my computer. "Maybe if I take a walk my thoughts will come together. It _is _a nice day out."

I went to my closet and picked out a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Then I went to the hooks on my wall and looked at the massive amount of sweaters hanging from them. After looking them all over at least twice, I picked a small black one and put it on. Then I left my room.

My brother was on the couch, watching videos on his iPhone. He looked up when I went to the door and put my black loafers on. "Where are you going?"

I looked at him. "Just for a walk. I won't be out long."

He nodded and went back to his phone. I opened the door and rushed out, slamming it shut behind me.

I was free.

_(time skip)_

I walked onto the soft, green grass and looked around at the houses lining the street. I had decided about halfway through my walk that I would go to the park. You know, just to check things out a bit. I was almost there, and I noticed that almost everyone was inside their houses today. I guessed it must have been too hot for them, but I never minded the heat. Heck, it must have been at least eighty degrees outside, and I was wearing a _sweater._

When I reached the park, I smiled and sniffed in the fresh air. Finally. A place where I could think in peace.

And then I saw this little girl in the playground's sandbox.

She seemed younger than me, about six or seven years old. She had long, stick-straight white hair that seemed like it would reach the back of her calves if she ever stood up. At first, the thought of someone else in the park made me want to leave, as I was a solitary person, but then she turned around to face me. And then I saw her most striking feature: her eyes. They were completely white, even the pupil, but what was slightly unnerving was that it didn't seem to be a result of blindness at all. In fact, she could obviously see perfectly fine.

She smiled a cute, little-kid smile at me, and motioned me to come closer. I had a strong sense that I should leave, but then I scolded myself. I didn't like people, but I knew I was going to have to get used to them eventually. And after all, she was just a slightly unusual girl who probably just wanted me to play with her. What was wrong with that? And so, despite the feeling in my gut, I came closer.

She gestured for me to kneel down next to her, so I did. She came very close to my face, just so our noses were about an inch apart, and she spoke in a very soft, very eerie voice.

"Would you like to see the hole I've dug?"

As I looked to her side, I saw a bucket full of sand and a shovel nearby a hole. She had been doing some digging, and, like all little kids, she wanted somebody to admire her work.

"Sure," I said, and peered over the hole, expecting it to be small.

My jaw dropped.

The hole was bottomless. Across, I could only fit a person about my size, but it was still bottomless. The sand was completely packed in, except for jutting rocks that lined the sides of the pit.

I turned around to see the girl. "HOW—"I began, but I stopped when I saw her devious smile.

"Would you like to see where it leads?"

And before I could utter another sound, she pushed me with surprisingly strong hands into the pit.

I screamed as I fell, the image of the girl waving at me receding quickly. She was still smiling that mischievous grin of hers.

"I hope this fixes your writer's block!" she yelled after me.

I gaped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD—"I started, but once again, I was cut off as I hit my head on one of the jutting rocks, and I blacked out.

**A/N: okay, I know the first chapter is not much, but this will be a FMA Fanfiction. And to anybody who reads this: how do you update a story? Do you do the same thing you would do if you are posting it? And do you think of the main character (who's name has not been revealed yet) as a Mary Sue? Please warn me if she does turn into one during the story, or if I use something too cliché in my story, and if there is any OOC ness introduced at all in the FMA characters. All flames will be given to my brother to substitute for a flamethrower. Please review!**


	2. Where am I?

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry, I'm kinda late updating.**

**Honestly, I didn't expect this many reviews, or this many people adding me to Story Alert or their fav list. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect ONE of those things. So thanks everybody. :) I don't write for reviews, but it's nice to see that people like my story. Too many great writers go unnoticed on FFN and they stop writing because nobody bothers to review. So those kind words mean a lot to me. :D**

Alright then, enough with all this sentimental crap…on with the story!

When I opened my eyes, I was lying face down in mud, with a gigantic lump on the back of my head and an extreme hatred for all mischievous, pale-eyed little girls.

I groaned and sat up despite the throbbing protest of my brain. I looked around to get an idea of where in the heck I was.

The first thing I noticed that it was really dark. Like, completely pitch black. I was obviously in some dump of a building. Not to mention that it appeared that I wasn't just lying in mud, but also in grime. Ick.

And then I noticed this figure looming over me.

He was at least six feet tall. He had short, spiky, black hair. A pair of small, opaque glasses rested on his nose. He was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt that was partially covered by a sleeveless vest. He was wearing long, leather pants. (Yadayadayada OKAY that's enough on his clothes for now. I'm just making sure that you guys know who he is because I'm stupid and once mixed him up with Envy. :P dar) He was looking at me as though I was an interesting butterfly specimen that he so desperately wanted to capture.

And I had fallen right into his net.

When he finally noticed that I was awake, he grinned at me. I noticed that he had a set of extremely sharp, pearly white teeth.

"Well, well, WELL," he drawled. "It appears that Martel has found something EXTREMELY interesting."

He knelt down next to my face and took off his glasses. I could see now that his eyes were purple. Ignoring my stare, he took out a piece of paper. He looked at me deviously before reading it aloud:

"Dear Civilians and Non-Civilians of Central:

Please be on the lookout for a fourteen-year old girl with the following features:

Blue eyes,

olive skin,

light brown, wavy hair that reaches her waist and has a tendency to become frizzy,

glasses

and an extremely small and skinny stature.

Please do not harm her.

Sincerely,

Anonymous."

He threw the letter aside. "No return address, no name, and nothing that looked remotely like handwriting. A copy of this exact letter was sent to everyone who was in Central at that time, whether they were a criminal, in hiding, or just a regular civilian. And is it just me—"his grin widened. "—but isn't your appearance exactly as described in that letter?"

My heart was pounding. I had no clue who had sent that letter, or why I was the girl that was described in it. But I doubted that this man would believe that.

"What's your name, little girl?"

I tried to keep my voice under control, but it cracked anyway. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. Oh crap, was I really going to cry? "M-my name is Rachel Armanda. I-I don't know why I am in that letter. I'm just—"I stopped, not trusting my voice to carry me any further.

He raised an eyebrow at my tone. Suddenly, I felt really sick. I felt the bile rising in my throat, and I couldn't even look up at the most-likely horrified face of the man as I puked right on top of his leather pants.

And I didn't even have time to think OH CRAP before I fell backwards, and passed out.

_ (time skip) _

I woke up on a dirty, smelly cot in yet another dark room, although you could actually see in this one. My forehead felt wet, so I reached up and felt a damp cloth there. Huh. Somebody was actually motherly to me. I doubted it was that spiky-haired guy since I had ruined his clothes and it was very likely that he hated my guts.

Suddenly, the door opened. A woman came in. She had tattoos all over her arms, and she had short blonde hair. A sword was strapped to her back.

She came to my cot, and it was then that I noticed that she was holding a tray of food. It actually looked pretty good, and I was surprised that she was giving it to me. After all, if a prisoner vomits on a captain's coat, doesn't that prisoner usually get gruel?

She sat the tray on the grimy floor next to my cot. She looked up and gave me a stern look. "Eat," she commanded.

As soon as I began to eat, I realized that I was starving. I began to shovel food down my throat. Once, I began to choke on a bone from the fish I was eating, but the woman socked me in the stomach, and the bone went flying.

"Don't make me do that again," she warned.

When I finally finished, she grabbed the tray out of my hands roughly, and stood to take it away. She turned to leave.

"Is he still mad at me?"

She glanced back over her shoulder at the sound of my meek voice. "I guess he should be, considering that you puked your guts out all over his pants, but I don't think he is. Still, I would recommend you keep your food in your stomach from now on. Master Greed is the type to forgive, but he isn't the type to forget."

I gaped. "Greed? What kind of mother gives their kid a name like that?"

She shrugged. "Like I know. He doesn't talk about it much."

"What's your name?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard. However, she regained her tough composure quickly. "My name is Martel. Don't you forget it."

"I'm Rachel."

She turned. "Oh, yes. Master Greed has told me much about you."

She stepped out of the room and began to close the door. "I suggest you get some sleep, stranger. You seem exhausted."

As the noise of the door closing filled the air, I decided to take her up on her offer. I lay down on the cot, and closed my eyes, drifting off to slumberland.

_ (time skip) _

Eventually, I was let out of my tiny prison, and I came upon Greed again. He said he forgave me, but I noticed he was extra careful around me. I wasn't necessarily allowed to walk around the strange building freely, but I was allowed in a few places, as long as I was with someone to keep watch. I could tell that they didn't really trust a complete stranger to be walking around their place alone.

And being a stranger was also something I had to get used to. Eventually, the questions about why I was here were reduced, but they were still there. Eventually, Greed would ask something every once in a while. I would answer as best I could, as I liked him. We were almost what you could call friends.

Occasionally, my chaperone around the building was Martel. She was actually kind of nice to talk to. Another person whom I sort of made friends with was a guy named Dorchet. He had a great personality, so he was also fun to chat with. But sometimes I wished that I could go back to being by myself.

Then one day, I saw a suit of armor. I was just walking around the Nest, and it was there, tied up to a wall. It looked very old-fashioned, with the plume from its head and the loincloth. I was curious, and I wanted to get closer.

However, when I got closer, its head moved up, and it seemed to be looking at me. Inside the helmet, I could see glowing red light in the sockets where the eyes should have been.

I was scared, but I wanted to know what this thing was. Before I could speak, though, I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up and away from the armor. I looked down to see Greed.

I began to protest, but he threw me to Martel, who caught me with surprising ease. She set me down and made me walk to my room, where she shut the door, and locked it from the outside.

"Stay in there."

As she walked away, I wondered what was so special about that armor that not even a scared, confused prisoner could see it. In fact, I began to wonder about everything that had happened since I had been pushed down that hole. And questions began to surface that I couldn't answer: how did that girl know who I was and that I had writer's block? Who was she? Why was I here? What did Greed and the other members of the Nest have to hide?

Despite these questions, which were swirling around in my mind like a storm in a bottle, I lay down on my cot and fell asleep, sure that in the morning, I would have some answers.

_ (time skip) _

When I woke up, the first thing I heard was fighting.

And it wasn't the fighting that you see cats doing all the time. Outside my room, I could hear a real blood and gore battle.

I shot off my cot like a rocket, looking for a place to escape my room without becoming a shish kabob on a sword. I saw the window, but that had bars on it. And I was as sure as hell that I wasn't going out the door any time soon. I decided that my best option was to hide and wait for it to all blow over.

As soon as I tucked my tiny body under the cot, the door flew open. In barged a man in a tight, short-sleeved black shirt. He had a mustache, and an eyepatch covered his left eye. He had two swords.

Then someone else came in that looked very different from the man with the eyepatch. He looked about eighteen. At first, I couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl, but I then deduced that it was a boy. He had long, palm-tree-like green hair that was held back by a black headband, and he was wearing a strange all-black ensemble of clothing.

As they searched the room, they began to talk.

"Are you sure that he was hiding something in here? It seems rather abandoned," asked Gothic Palm Tree in a rather curt tone.

Eyepatch-man (don't you just love my nicknames for these characters? XD) replied. "I'm certain of it. Look, the cot has been recently slept in."

"Huh. I guess you're right." I took a deep breath as he walked over to my cot.

He stood there for a few minutes. I began to sweat. What if he found me after all? Would he be as kind as Greed? Or would he… I didn't even want to finish that thought.

Then he began to step away from the bed, and I let out all the air I had been holding in.

I had done so too soon.

The boy swooped down until we were looking each other in the eyes. As soon as he saw my frightened face, he grinned the grin of a maniac.

"It looks like Greed was hiding something after all."

Before I could open my mouth to scream, he reached over and slammed my head against the floor, and I blacked out.

**A/N: Rachel's last name is totally random and made up. If you or anyone you know have Rachel's last name, I am sorry. If you or anyone you know looks like Rachel, I am also sorry. I do not know those people. It is entirely coincidental.**

**Do you like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Not so sheltered anymore

**A/N: hey, what's up? :) Okay, I haven't updated in forever, but I'm doing so now, aren't I? I'm typing most of this on my phone, and then planning to edit it later, so if you see some mistakes, I deeply apologize.**

**Oh yeah, and it's not really anything cool or meaningful, but if you want, I have a poll up. Check out my profile and vote.**

The first thing that told me I wasn't at the Devil's Nest was the feeling of cold chains cutting into the skin of my bare legs.

The second thing was the sound of voices and my strong assumption that somebody was tugging on a leash-like chain attached to my neck.

I opened my eyes slowly, thinking that the sounds and chains were remnants of a soon-to-be-forgotten dream and that they would disappear as soon as I saw the cieling of my dull little room.

But when I saw Greed tied to a cross over a large pot of boiling oil, I remembered with despair that there was no longer any Devil's Nest.

Next to me sat Gothic Palm Tree, his legs crossed and his chin resting on one hand, as the other was occupied in holding my chain-leash. On his far right stood a woman with a large chest, a revealing black dress, and long, flowing black hair. Next to her was a short, fat, bald man who, at the moment, was sucking on his finger. Also nearby was Eye-patch man, and behind Greed was a large, bearded man with blonde hair and what appeared to be a toga. He was sitting on a throne.

Greed sighed. "Seriously, old man? A pot of oil? You must be getting senile in your old age if this is the best you can come up with."

He laughed, and to my horror, the cross began to lower itself down into the oil.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted..."

It was then that he caught my eye, and he smiled at me. My heart thudded inside my chest as he spoke to me his dying message.

"Rachel, if they keep you-and they will-take my word for it. Never, ever trust any of them. Not a single one. Because you'll eventually regret it if you do, and I don't want you to end up like me."

And with his bitter laugh and my terrified scream, his flesh melted away into the sizzling fat.

I choked out a cry and by then, it was quite clear to the others that I was awake. However, the strangling yank of my chain and the eerily calm discussion of my fate were muffled and distant compared to the one thought whirling through my mind.

He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

The only person in this world I could trust, the only person in this world that I could call a friend was now dead.

Large droplets of water began rolling down my cheeks, and despite my chain, I fell to the floor, the sound of my heaving sobs filling the entire room.

Not that anyone cared.

I had long since cried myself out and had no desire to move from the dirty floor when this insistent tugging on my leash began.

"Get up," Gothic Palm Tree commanded. When I made no effort to move, he tugged harder, pulling me up from the ground, nearly strangling me in the process.

"I said get up, you dirty wench! Father would like to speak to you."

I turned my eyes up to the man on the throne. His expression was cold and stoic, not showing a bit of remorse for what he had just done.

I growled at him. "I HATE you," I spat. "I hope you rot in hell."

He didn't move, but his eyes flashed, and Gothic Palm Tree slapped my face. That shut me up for a moment.

"Father" spoke in the same cold tone that his voice displayed. The sound of his voice sent chills down my spine.

"I would never be so kind to you if you weren't so special."

Again, my tongue and my anger betrayed me. "THIS is kind? Are you usually a bigger asshole than this or what?"

This sharp comment earned me another hard slap in the face. This time, Palm Tree did it with the back of his hand, so his nails would rake across my face. I felt the warmth of my blood run down my cheek and drip onto my collarbone.

"Thank you, Envy," Father continued. "Anyway, recently we recieved a letter describing your appearance and stating that we were not to harm you."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" I muttered, but my comment was ignored.

"We investigated and found out that the rest of Central City had also recieved this letter-even those who were just visiting or in hiding. It's obvious Greed also thought you were significant and when he found you, he wanted to keep you all to himself."

I looked at him. Greed was...KEEPING me?

"So tell me…" Father looked at the one named Envy for help.

"Rachel," he answered.

"Ah, yes. So tell me, Rachel, what knowledge do you have of this letter?"

I glared at him. "I have none. I don't know who sent that letter, or why I'm in it. And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

Envy growled and slapped me again, causing the cut in my cheek to bleed even more.

Father stared calmly. "It seems your weakness is your quick actions when your angry. Some might call it wit, but it's quite clear to me that it's nothing more than stupidity."

I winced as I ran my tongue over my now-split lower lip. Father glanced away from my direction to turn his attention to Envy. "It is obvious she is of some value and we should not kill her, but that does not mean she is royalty. You may keep her in your custody, Envy. I think she will like it there."

Envy bowed. "Yes Father." He turned to me and gave me a grin that would terrify any small child who caught sight of him.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Come, wench," he whispered. "It's going to be fun."

As we walked down the corridor, I got a sick feeling that I would not like it in Envy's custody at all.

(time skip)

I was thrown into my tiny cell with force that gave me fears about the sharp pain that was shooting through my arm. Envy walked into my cell and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to unwind the chains from around my body and attached them to the wall behind me.

I looked at the room-if you could call it that. No tables, no furniture, no cots. Only a small pot in a corner which, judging from the stench, had been used before.

I glanced up at Envy. He was working almost mechanically, his eyes downward and dark, long eyelashes brushing his porcelain skin. His dark, wild green hair was swaying in front of his face. If you overlooked the fact that he was a psychopath and made of pure evil, you could almost call him beatiful.

He noticed me staring and smirked. "You like what you see?"

I felt my face go red, but I did my best to keep cool. I smiled a wry little smile. "Nah, I'm not into girly-looking palm trees."

I heard a loud crack and suddenly, I couldn't see out of my left eye. I was on the floor and Envy was above me, fist raised. He growled.

"It's amazing how fast your eye swells when I punch it. I would usually punch the other eye and make you go blind, but I want you to be able to see for this."

"For wha-" I started, but I stopped abruptly when I saw Envy holding one of my chains in his hand, slapping it loudly against his other palm. My eyes widened in terror as he grinned. He raised the chain high.

"Scream for me wench, I like hearing the sound of your voice," he whispered.

Let's just say I had no problem complying with his request.

(time skip)

By the time night had fallen, Envy has left, leaving behind more than his share of wounds, although he bandages them afterwards. I wondered why, but I strongly suspected that if I was healed, I wouldn't pass out so fast during this torture sessions than if I was injured. I didn't think Envy would like it if I went unconscious during his..."fun".

I shuddered at the thought.

I decided it was about time for me to get some shut-eye, but just as I was about to dose odd, I heard voices outside.

"How are the sacrifices doing, Lust?" I bolted upright, wincing as I felt the protest of my wounds. I had become far too familiar with that voice in the last few hours.

"Rather well. They have come to Central Headquarters to visit Mustang for a few days," replied a smooth, curt female voice. My body relaxed. So he was just coming to talk to this Lust person, not coming to torture me.

Envy seemed rather excited about her response. "Really?! That's great! We're right underneath them, so we'll know if the FullMetal Pipsqueak and his Armor-Boy brother are up to trouble!"

"Envy, are you sure we should be having this conversation near this girl's cell?"

"She should be unconscious by now. What is there to worry about?"

I smiled and just barely suppressed a chuckle. Well, that was a careless assumption. But what wouldn't they want me to hear? It's not like I could understand any of it anyway.

I guessed that Envy and Lust has finally parted ways, because I could hear no more of the conversation outside my cell. I thought that would be the best time to go to sleep, but for some reason, I couldn't. One part of the conversation had stuck in my mind, and I kept replaying stuck into my mind, and I kept replaying it in my head over and over, trying to figure out why it bothered me so much.

We're right underneath them, so we'll know If the FullMetal Pipsqueak and his Armor-Boy brother are up to trouble!

I closed my eyes. Something about that nickname...

Armor-Boy...Armor-Boy...

Suddenly, the image of the moving suit of armor at the Devil's Nest flashed through my mind, and I sat up.

It was an absolutely ridiculous idea, but I needed to get some help. If this place was right underneath them...

I looked around my cell. The chains were attached to the wall, but with one hard yank, they came right off my limbs. I guess that Envy thought I was too weak to try that. Now, to unlock the door...

I grabbed one of my chains, and while being as quiet as possible, I went to the front of the cell. As luck would have it, the keys were right outside, hung on a hook on the opposite wall.

I tossed a chain through the bars, and after a few tries, I knocked the keys off the hook, resulting in a clattering sound that was much louder than even the chains. I looked around nervously, but apparently Envy wasn't near this part of the building, because nobody came to check out the noise.

I then used the weight of my chains to drag the keys over to my cell door. When they were close enough, I grabbed them through the bars and tried each one in the lock.

"C'mon, c'mon..." I muttered.

Finally, I found the right key, and the door swung open.

"Yes!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air-but my wounds started screaming and I covered my mouth with one hand. But once again, I could relax, for no one was coming.

I took a deep breath and stepped out into the dark and creepy tunnel. Really, this should be quite easy, I thought to myself. All I had to do was wander through the tunnels, find a way aboveground, and wander around again until I found a walking, talking suit of armor. All without getting killed by a psychotic palm tree.

I took a deep breath and went out.

(time skip)

It actually didn't take a while to get upstairs. I walked around the tunnels and eventually found one long passageway that led to a trap door, which opened up to an officiall looking, government-like building.

Now came for the hard part. While I was down in my tiny little cell, it never occurred to me that I had no freaking idea where in heck these two people were. I sighed. It looked like I would have to search this place for something that might help me...

It took twenty minutes until I found a receptionist's office, but fortunately, the receptionist must have been some OCD neat freak or something, because I only had to open a drawer to find a logbook of dorm rooms.

"Bingo."

After several pages worth of leafing, I found what I was looking for:

EDWARD ELRIC, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

ALPHONSE ELRIC

DORM SECTOR 13, ROOM 124

"Envy said he was the brother of a 'FullMetal Pipsqueak'...this must be it."

I shut the book as quietly as I could and started hunting.

It took me about half an hour to find Sector 13, and a little while longer to get close to the room number. I was a little nervous by then. What if Envy had already discovered my disappearance? What would he do to me? I didn't want to think about it.

Finally, I found room 124. I took a deep breath and knocked very softly.

When nobody answered, I panicked and was just about to flee when the door was flung open. I looked up and let out a gasp.

It was the same armor I saw at Greed's.

It seemed the boy inside the armor was bewildered. "What? Who are you? We should get you some medical treatment right away! Hey, somebody-!"

I tried shutting him up by putting my hand over his mouth, but it seemed as if his voice wasn't coming directly out of there. He got the message though, and stopped shouting.

"Shhh! I can't let anyone know I'm here! Please let me in and I'll explain!"

"I don't think I should-"

"Please! It's a matter of life and death!"

"What's going on, Al?" came a male voice. I looked behind who I assumed was Al to see a blonde boy not that much taller than myself. He crossed his arms.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

I ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders in desperation. "Please! If you would just listen to me, I'd be happy to explain everything!"

"And I'm sure that you would just LOVE to so that, wouldn't you?" snarled an all-too-familiar voice.

My blood went cold and I swear my heart stopped. I turned around slowly to see Envy, standing in front of an open window, his arms crossed. His eyes were nothing but pure violet fury.

"However, I don't think that at this point, you'll WANT I explain anything anymore. Don't you agree, wench?"

**A/N: wow, this is a long chapter! I like this chapter much better than the two previous ones. ^^**

**Review and you'll get free cotton candy! (and unroasted marshmallows, due to lack of flames.)**


End file.
